cover_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Elias Sign
Appearance Elias' clothing consists of a long-sleeved black shirt that reaches past his palms and ends at his finger webs, dark jeans, and is commonly displayed as barefoot because of the use of his Quirk leaves him barefoot. Personality Elias' Quirk reflects his personality, as he cannot see hope or over the iron wall, and is very down-to-earth, unable to fantasize about things unless they are realistic. He seemingly is often composed, but his personality doesn't adapt to situations and he is usually the same peculiar person. He exclaims rarely and unless he is agitated, but being upset or irritated is rare for him, and usually he joins his comrades in their fun antics, but when things get out of hand he flees and retreats like a coward. Quirk • Eyes of Teleportation • Elias has proven sufficient in the use of this Quirk. Upon activation of this Quirk Elias' irises turn pitch black and his pupils flicker into a white, glowing semicircle. During the day Elias has been shown to display further teleportation capabilities, as his optical vision is more potent then, therefore, during the night with the lingering darkness his field of view is significantly decreased. The double-edged blade of this Quirk is that if light is too bright his Quirk is temporarily disabled. The use and abilities of this Quirk rely on the line of sight / field of vision the user currently has. If his vision were to be cut off by perhaps something like glasses over his eyes his Quirk would be useless as he couldn't teleport further than the glasses. The ultimate downfall of the Quirk is that the further or more the user teleports in a short period of time the more his eyes strain and vision is blurred, if he cannot make out what he is trying to teleport to he cannot calculate the location of the object and his Quirk will be useless yet again. As well as if he is being touch or contacted by another organic being (human) he cannot teleport due to experiencing the feeling of touch. Elias' Quirk only teleports the user's body, meaning all forms of clothing and carried objects will fall from the user's possession during teleportation, as well as he is not able to teleport people or objects. Similar to Mirio Togota his brown hairs have been fabricated into garments, therefore the uses of his Quirk do not leave him nude. When he activates his Quirk he dematerializes with a flash of smoke and then fabricates in the desired spot. Nonetheless Elias is a quick-thinker, given by his need for last-second teleportation with the use of his Quirk. He sometimes forgets the pain of wounds due to his carefree nature, but usually is on high-alert because he doesn't want to feel pain again, remembering the sourness and bitter taste of defeat and pain both. He is sometimes underestimating of himself and his abilities, not having that much of a physical prowess to lay on, and his Quirks abilities are fairly limited. The science behind this Quirk is that Elias' eyes carry the ability of molecular composition and cloning, but only of Elias, as such, Elias has died and been reborn many times by the use of his Quirk. As with this ability if his eyes are blocked or cannot see the place where Elias is being rematerialized they cannot transfer him to another location by molecular cloning. When he is reimagined the former Elias disappears and the other one is born with the same thoughts and process as the latter. Only one Elias per his Quirk can exist at once, therefore he cannot be affected by Toga Himiko's Transformation Quirk.